wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Smugly
S M U G L Y This Oc belongs to Moonbreeze The coding was done by: Gran Gran Please do not edit or steal for rps and fanfics without permission, though you may ask. Warning:Smugly is very interesting. Do not judge him for being a weirdo. Also, the narrator in Appearance does not yet know that Smugly is not a male nor female, so the narrator will call them the they/them pronouns in Personality. You may pass into Possibility. APPEARANCE You’re walking down the streets of Possibility, glancing around wistfully at the families that are gardening and playing on the fine, dusty day. But who just happens to catch your eye is small, pink, and splotched with brown? You slow down, only to find the young and, what you think is a MudWing, speed up with his younger sister and leaving behind a few others that must be his “sibs” you remember the term from school. He seemed slightly oblivious as to his surroundings, nearly running into carts and stands of fruit and wildflowers. He glanced back often, and as you seem to shift closer, noticing his lively violet eyes that seem unreal next to his sibs, whose eyes are mostly darker browns. His eyes graze your appearance, and your heart leaps, pretending to look away from the pink-brown dragonet. His eyes are sparkling with an odd sense of understanding curiosity and a faintly questioning look that he holds for a few seconds, dropping it suddenly and casually. His horns, of course, were the second thing you notice. They spiral out like enhanced sunsets against a dusty brown desert, warm red and magenta. They grew fat at the base of the magenta start, growing thinner in the middle and thickening out just a bit at the end of the blunt tip. He had a ruff of spikes down his back, bouncing as he chased his sister in a presumably game of tag. They were like the fading sunset, pink with a few breakouts of the same dusky brown as his mainscales. His tail was a meaner little thing, thin and twiglike as his claws. It curled up over his back as he stood, streaming behind him as carefree as his personality, bendy as his wings. A small detail nobody notices, but a strange, small mole by his right nostril. Beginning to wonder why you are so interested in this dragonet, you continue to observe him carefully, following him in a casual way. His cheekbones jutted out softly, following towards his ears that were roughly the size of his sunset horns. His spikes started a bit early, you find him looking more in your direction, the top of his snout showing more clearly now. They began as small little thorns on a thorn bush in the spring, growing to needles then fading into the soft ruff behind his pink-fleshed ears. Everything about him swept unmajestically but more playful and happy, softer then proper, odd but handsome. His movements were carefree, not planned out nervously, but without anxiety and thinking everything through. His steps were like quick decisions, sometimes regretted, but mostly ignoring the fact that they were wrong. Suddenly, his supposedly sister took a turn towards you so fast, their was no time to react or brace yourself. She barrelled straight into you, and you tumble backwards, covering your head as you take an attempt to brace yourself. PERSONALITY You nearly crash into a building behind you, catching your footing before nearly falling to the ground. Bright sunset horns catch the sunlight above you, and you realize just who it is. A sandstorm of questions is thrown your way as sunset talons reach out to help you up. “Hi! I’m Smugly, but you can call me Smug.” His voice is melodious, pausing for a second to think about something. “I go by they/them pronouns, before you start calling me him, but it’s totally fine! I’m not crazy about dragons making mistakes. Actually, I embrace them!” He paused once more for a deep breath. “Sorry about that. My sister,” they gestured towards their limping sister, and you notice at the same time they say it. “Has a missing leg.” Realization dawns on you as the pieces connect to his limping sister. “Ah,” you say, nodding calmly. They seemed quite easygoing, with a warm, playful, and almost goofy smile plastered upon their already slightly ridiculous appearance made up of pink and dusty pecan. And he began to talk again, pupils dancing under the desert sun. “That’s Rosey, my sis. Say hi, Rosey!” He said with a bit of an over-enthusiastic note. “Hi,” She murmured shyly, limping closer. Smugly began boasting again in his happy-go-lucky way, “I have four other brothers, Fen, Bronze, Sump, and Gator. She’s my only sis.” He gestured to Rosey. He seemed like he had a different personality, throwing himself straight into conversation, as though best friends. He smiled hugely, gazing with jumpy round eyes and a twitching tail tip that faded to pink at the end. They continued upon the street of Possibility, Smugly strutting along happily. He stopped at a shop that appeared to be a jewelry store, and greeted the owner warmly. “Hello!” He started ecstatically, “I’ll take...” he turned to you. “What’s your favourite colour?” He asked, eyes still glowing. “Ummm, choose whatever colour you like.” He picked up an amber garnet bracelet and a lovely sunstone necklace that was shaped as a heart. “Here you go, Rosebud,” he nicknamed Rosy gently and gave her the garnet, and you saw what was coming next as he turned to you. “And this is for you,” he passed you the sunstone. They were quite kind, with a lovely twinkle of light in his personality that made you feel happy when entering his aura. STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES You summon the courage to ask a question, one that probably shouldn’t have been so carefully planned out. “Do you have a job?” You shuffle nervously. HISTORY “How... how were you named?” You press, determined now for answers. Their past seemed interesting, and you wanted to convince them to tell you more. He laughed lightly, thinking for a second, rummaging through old stories and memories for the answer. RELATIONSHIPS Sludge Very positive, WIP Father, catch buddy Harbor Positive, WIP Mother, teacher Fen Positive, WIP Eldest brother Sump Positive, WIP Brother Gator Positive, WIP Youngest brother Rosy Very positive, WIP Little sis Starhope Very positive, WIP TRIVIA *Smugly and his sister are based off of the MudWings spotted in Possibility in ...? *Smugly is very easygoing, and doesn’t really care what pronouns you give him. GALLERY General Gallery Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:MudWings Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Adoptable Category:Females Category:Males